Tenchi's World
by Tihoshi Mahoshi's Bro
Summary: Tenchi get's an e-mail from the planet Jurai, will he or Ayeka be able to ever read it? This is my first fan-fic so please if you have helpful comments, please feel free to give them to me.


@page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

It was about 11 a.m. in the Masaki household. Tenchi was checking his e-mail as usuall to se if his Grandfather or Dad had comtacted him. They been on vacation, and left Tenchi and the girls to take care of themselves. "Tenchi!!!" shouted Ryoko as she floated over to and hugged him tightly."Ryoko!! give me room to breathe!" said Tenchi pushing her off of him. "Hey look Tenchi!! you've got mail!" said Ryoko pointing at the computer screen. Tenchi opened up the mail and was shocked to see what it said. " Hmm, I'd better tell Ayeka about this." Tenchi got up and left his room. *BONG*!!! was the sound of a giant gong. Tenchi and Ryoko covered their ears. "What's that noise coming from!!" shouted Tenchi squinting. "Breakfast is ready!!" said the sweet voice of the blue-haired princess. It turned out to be Sasami that had rang the gong. Tenchi ran to the kitchen and sat down. "Boy I'm starving!" Sasami smiled. "Good morning Tenchi! I made bacon and eggs with french toast and some sausages with pancakes with a side of orange juice!" "Sounds delicious Sasami, oh where are my manners, good morning Tenchi." said Ayeka waving at Tenchi. "Oh yeah, Ayeka I got some mail from...."

Tenchi was cut off by Ryoko phasing into the kitchen. "Hi Tenchi, hey Sasami, oh..." she just stared at Ayeka evily. "Hmph, well what a very unpleasant thing to see in the morning." blurted out Ayeka drinking her orange juice. "Don't shout Ayeka or you'll form wrinkles!" teased Ryoko. Ayeka them grabbed Ryoko's face and tried to smash it. Ryoko then pushed Ayeka off of her and formed an energy blast in her hand. "This is it, you're finished Princess!" shouted Ryoko powering up. Ayeka stood up and created little versions of Azaka and Kamidake around her. "Just try to finish me, you MONSTER WOMAN!" Tenchi and Sasami jumped up and ran out of the kitchen. "Oh noooo, their gonna blow up my kitchen, dad's gonna kill me!" There was a gigantic blast. Sasami and Tenchi entered the room and found that Ryoko and Ayeka were lying back to back covered in suit and were knocked out. "Oh boy..." said Tenchi scratching the back of his head. *Ding-Dong!* Sasami ran over to the door and opened it. "Hi Sasami!! we brought snacks!" said a cheerful Mihoshi. "Yeah, anyways how is everyone?" asked Kiyone looking around the house. "Oh everyone's fine! come right in!" invited Sasami. After everyone got settled, they decided to go to Tenchi's room. Tenchi logged onto his computer. "Ayeka, I just recieved an important e-mail from Planet Jurai when I was online." "You mean the royal Planet Jurai? What could be so important?" questioned Ayeka as Tenchi got online to read it to her. When Tenchi got online eveyone pressed their heads to the screen to read what the message said; when all of a sudden Washu appered onto the screen. Everyone fell to the ground in dissapointment. "Hey you guys, come to my lab I need you to help me with something." Ayeka growled. "When will we ever get to read the e-mail from Jurai! This had better be important, Ms. Washu!!!" shouted Ayeka. In Washu labratory they found Washu tangled in some wires. "Help me!" shouted Washu. Then her little puppets "A" and "B" appered on her shoulders. "Yes please help Washu!!" said A. "She need your help!!" said B. "I think we should leave her like that." chuckled Ryoko. "Hmm, well let's try untangling the ropes." suggested Kiyone. Kiyone and Sasami got on one side and tried to un-tie her. "No use!" moped Sasami. "Let's try pulling the ropes! everyone grab one and pull hard!" suggested Ayeka. Tenchi and Sasami grabbed two ropes on the left,Kiyone and Ayeka grabbed two ropes on the right, and Ryoko grabbed two ropes on the top. They all tugged and tugged. "That'll take forever! I'll just shoot the wires!" said Mihoshi taking out her gun. "No Mihoshi, DDDDOOONNNTTT!!!!!!" shouted everyone. But it was too late, Mihoshi shot the wires and it broke, shocking everyone in the process. Everyone was covered in black, but atleast Washu was free. "M, my..... invention!!!!!!!" cried Washu. Kiyone ran over to Mihoshi and grabbed her neck. "You know you are unbelievable; what were you thinking!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kiyone. "*Sigh* Don't worry about it Kiyone, I'll build another one." "Now that you're free Washu, what next?" asked Ryoko. "Why we goto Tenchi's room and read the important e-mail from Jurai. I hope everything's okay there." said Ayeka looking down at the ground. Tenchi stared at her sadly, and Ryoko noticed. "Hmmm, hey Tenchi, now that Washu's free let's read that important e-mail!" said Ryoko hugging Tenchi. Ayeka was a bit disgusted but didn't care for right now, she was worried about her people.

Stay tuned for Ch.2......


End file.
